Tarzan and The Outside World
by chillkc
Summary: While Jane and Tarzan raise their defiant seven year old daughter, Anika, among the gorillas, scientists kidnap Tarzan and Anika. The scientists treat Anika and Tarzan like animals and begin comparing them to modern gorillas. Jane and Kala struggle to survive and keep the gorillas alive without a leader. Tarzan becomes most valuable to the scientists.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Tarzan, a brave, loyal, and caring member of the gorillas in Africa begins learning the ways of life as a human. This piece is based on "Tarzan" story created by Edgar Rice Burroughs and what happen to Tarzan and Jane after they decide to live in the Jungle. Tarzan struggles to prove he's an ape to Kerchak and to himself throughout the movie. He's also conflicted with staying with his gorilla family or changing and going into civilization. After Clayton attempts to exploit the gorillas, Tarzan must defend himself and his family. After Clayton shoots Kerchak, Tarzan makes Clayton ignorantly hangs himself with vines. Kerchak reassures Tarzan that he was always part of the gorillas and tells him to lead the group like he would. Jane and her father decide to stay with Tarzan in the Jungle.

 **Chapter 1: Tarzan's Abduction**

The strong ape man of the jungle and his spouse begin closing the windows of their treehouse. Preparing to sleep for the night, Tarzan looks out the window one more time before closing it. Hoping to see his daughter on her way home.

"Do you think she'll be able to find her way back home this time?" Jane asks as Tarzan prepares to get into bed. "oh dear. I don't want to lay awake wondering where she is all night again." Jane adds as she worries herself.

Tarzan rolls his eyes without Jane noticing. "I think she knows where we live by now. She wants us to believe she's _lost_ so she can goof off." he says sarcastically.

. . .

The thunder roared through the trees of the jungle. The gorillas settle down in the arboreal area unbothered by the loud thunder and hard falling rain. Big pieces of wood and tree branches rush down the wash like a flowing river. An infant gorilla leaps from the tree bed onto a slab of wood flowing in the water. The group of gorillas look at each other puzzled as they watch the baby flow down the river like wash. A young girl and ape are walking along the wash skipping stones in the water. They notice the small gorilla riding the flood waves and glance at each other with excitement. The girl and the juvenile begin running along the wash to catch up to the baby on the wood slab. The group of gorillas siting in the trees above all sighed in relief. Assuming the baby would be rescued, the mother relaxed. The young girl and gorilla finally reach the baby on the wood raft and jump. Laughing with excitement they all three start steering the wooden raft. The mother's mouth dropped in shock as all the other adult gorillas shrugged. Before the young girl and two apes could last any longer, the raft loses control and they all fall into the rushing water. Not having time to swim or drown, they are swept into a pool of sloppy mud. They begin throwing mud balls at each other. The baby gorilla's mother approaches Anika and the two gorillas sitting in the mud. With a smug look, she grabs the baby gorilla, tosses him on her furry back and knuckle walks away.

Anika and Marvin look at each other and shrug. "First one covered in mud loses!" Anika shouts to her friend.

"First one covered is also grounded for life." Marvin jokes. Anika and Marvin throw mud balls at each other across the water stream. "Looks like you're the one getting grounded tonight! Haha" Marvin giggles as he runs through the trees to go home.

Anika looks at the moon shine in-between the clouds, "ahhh, I think I am going to be in trouble, I haven't seen my parents in hours." she said as she runs toward the treehouse by the shore. Anika walks across the bridge and climbs through the window of the treehouse. Loud rustling noises and a slight bang startle Tarzan and Jane. "Sorry mum and dad, I tried to sneak into bed quieter." Anika explains as sloppy wet mud tracks into the treehouse.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you all day and why does it look like you've buried yourself in mud?" Jane frantically asks.

Anika nervously smiles, "I was trying to enjoy myself in the rain, I'm sorry I didn't check in with you sooner, mom. Should I go rinse off in the waterfal-"

"No! You're way too young to be hanging around that waterfall alone, you could easily hurt yourself or DIE!" Tarzan snaps.

"grandma Kala says you jumped from the waterfall when you were a child, and she also says you started climbing the waterfall not long after childhood" Anika says with sass.

"I was fortunate. I could have slipped off a rock when I was climbing that waterfall or worse- I could have hit a rock and died when I jumped as a child!" Tarzan defends. "When will she realize talking about how I was raised only ruins our way of raising you? Come here." Tarzan grabs Anika and wipes the mud off her face and arms. "Grandma Kala also laid awake and worried about me all the time, and now I understand why." Tarzan says as he wipes the mud off his own hands.

. . .

The next morning, Tarzan rolls out of bed, jumps out the window and looks through the tree beds. He looks carefully for predators around the fruit trees and tree beds. Tarzan swings through the trees quietly. Making sure no one is missing from the group and that every infant is with their mother. Tarzan begins gathering fruit for the gorillas and his family. He eats every other mango he picks, then places the rest aside for the group.

Anika yawns, and rubs her eyes, "Where'd dad go?" she asks Jane.

"He's out there making sure everyone is well like any other morning." Jane says. "he always wants you to tag along and learn how to take care of the group."

"Yeah, whatever, I don't want to waste my life looking after all these gorillas. I want to leave this place eventually mooomm." Anika pouts.

"You should be more open minded. When you learn to ride the trees and use this jungle like a gorilla, you may want to live here forever." Jane attempts to convince Anika.

Anika rolls her eyes and heads out the treehouse. Jane follows Anika over the bridge. Tarzan, Kala and the rest of the gorillas are sitting next to the fruit trees eating. All the gorillas are watching Jane and Anika make their way down to shore.

"I know how to ride the trees, I just don't _want_ to ride the trees." Anika says to Jane with attitude.

"You've never even climbed a tree by yourself yet." Tarzan points out as he takes a bite of a mango.

"Everybody wants me to learn to ride the trees yet, nobody wants me near the waterfall?" Anika sarcastically asks as she turns her attention to Tarzan.

"The waterfall has nothing to do with becoming a leader of the apes." Tarzan argues.

"I don't want to lead the gorillas like you. I want to leave this place." Anika yells as she dashes away from the fruit trees.

Some of the gorillas are interrupted by Anika's yell. Tarzan, Jane and Kala look at each other and the gorillas discouraged.

"She's so young. Did you know you'd be leading the group like Kerchak one day?" Jane says to reassure Tarzan.

"I didn't know, but I think I'd have more excitement than that." Tarzan mentions in disappointment.

"It's a big responsibility leading us too, she might want to be around her own kind, like you did, Tarzan." Kala adds to Jane's comment.

"I don't want to be around humans anymore though. Anika, Jane and her father are the only humans I want to be around. I don't want to leave this place for something _new_ like Anika. This is the life that matters most to me and I'm still becoming a better gorilla every day. I can't understand anyone that would want to leave this amazing place." Tarzan explains as he gathers up the fruits to take to the treehouse.

Anika walks to the waterfall and sits at the edge on a nearby rock. "I wish I was a normal human, born with a normal family." Anika sighs as she tosses pebbles into the rushing water below.

"I'd hate to wear clothes and do more than eat the rest of my life." Marvin jokes as he approaches Anika.

"Hey, you don't know what it's like being human and expected to have gorilla abilities." Anika complains.

"Being a human can't be that easy." Marvin argues.

Marvin and Anika both hear loud thumping coming from the water under them.

"What is that?!" Anika frantically whispers.

A large scaled crocodile with a long snout comes waddling out of the shore of the swampy shore.

"Girl, you better escape this gator like you're a gorilla" Marvin says as he throws Anika on his small silver back. Marvin grabs a tree branch and swings to the next tree. Anika slips off Marvin's back and falls face to face with this crocodile. The crocodile no longer cared about Marvin escaping. Before Marvin could save Anika, she was already running for her life. The crocodile chased Anika to the edge of the tallest point in the waterfall. Anika realizes she's going to be this crocodile's meal if she doesn't jump. Anika leaps off the edge, hoping for the best. Anika realizes she has no idea how to swim as she's faced with the water. She struggles to swim to the top of the water, but holding her breath is getting difficult. Anika hears a loud splash, but she can't see anything while she's drowning. Hairy arms pull her out of the water. Marvin lays Anika on the grass as she coughs up a bunch of water.

"Well, being a gorilla sure would have helped you." Marvin says while laughing.

"I guess I deserved that." Anika laughs.

. . .

Anika comes walking across the bridge to the treehouse hours after dark. She sneaks in slowly through the window, so she doesn't wake up Jane or Tarzan. Anika lays down in the cushion of leaves. Tarzan stayed awake until Anika came home then closed his eyes.

All the apes have finally settled down, hearing only crickets chirping through the jungle. Distant chopping sounds are coming from deep in the jungle. Everyone has finally fallen asleep.

The sound of helicopters chopping through the sky approaches. Two black and shiny helicopters fly over the large trees. The helicopters land in a secluded area. The passenger of one of the helicopters begins to put on thick rubber gloves and a body suit. The passenger has brown slicked back hair with a fluffy mustache and oval glasses.

"Where are they doc?" the helicopter driver asked the man as he zipped up the neck to toe body suit.

"Look for a treehouse" doc says sarcastically. Doc hands a tranquillizer gun to one of the other men. He grips the gun tightly when he attempts to grab it. "I'm not tranquilizing the girl, and I wish we didn't have to tranquilize the man either. I know you guys will be in more danger than me, but only use it if you _must,_ Mike." Doc says as he allows Mike to take the tranquilizer. Mike nods.

The two men in the other helicopters begin putting on gloves and zipping up their body suits. Doc gathers up thick ropes while the other three men spot the treehouse. As they approach the treehouse bridge, doc whispers, "quiet boys, we don't want any trouble from these beasts."

Carefully, they walk across the bridge one at a time. As they approach, Doc puts his ear on the window and hears snoring. "They're asleep" he whispers to the others.

Doc steps through the window while Mike and one of the other men follow him. The youngest guy of the group stays outside the treehouse. Carefully the three men walk across the creaky wooden floor. There sits Anika sleeping in a leaf bundle and Tarzan sleeping in a leaf bundle next to Jane. Snoozing, with no sign of waking up, Doc carefully wraps the ropes around Anika's arms and legs and takes her out of the treehouse before the other men touch Tarzan. The other men start to tie the ropes around Tarzan's ankles and wrists. One man picks up Tarzan's tied wrists and the other picks up his tied ankles. Carefully they lift Tarzan up. Tarzan opens his eyes suddenly. Before the men realize Tarzan is awake, Tarzan yells in agony, "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He tries to break free from the tied ropes.

Doc hears Tarzan yelp and begins running toward the dark helicopter with Anika still sleeping in his arms.

Jane squirms and wakes up trembling in the blankets.

Before he can do anything else, Mike pulls the tranquilizer from his hip and shoots a dart in Tarzan's shoulder. Tarzan wails, and within seconds, he falls back asleep.

"Where are you taking him and what are you going to do with him?" Janes asks with a cracked voice.

"Do you want a good night's rest _too_?" Mike threatens as he holds up the tranquilizer. Jane's pupils grow.

"Uhh-" Jane mumbles in fear.

Mike puts the tranquilizer back in his hip strap and proceeds to lift Tarzan.

"Doc told you to only use that if you absolutely had to." The other man helping Mike says.

"Um I believe I had no other choice, _Greg._ " Mike says to him rudely.

"But you didn't have to threaten the woman." Greg says.

"We don't want her to scream, _too_." Mike claims.

Greg shrugs. The youngest man helps them lift Tarzan out of the treehouse window. While Doc carries Anika across the bridge slowly, the three men are struggling to keep Tarzan lifted.

In the tree beds, Kala wakes up to Tarzan yelling in the distance. Kala walks out of the tree beds and heads toward the tree house. A few of the gorillas in the area hear the trees rustling as Kala leaves. Doc gets in the helicopter with Anika and starts it up. Kala sees Doc take Anika inside the helicopter and begins panicking. "Uuh AH AHHH AH" she screams she starts running toward the helicopter. The other gorillas begin running with Kala, making all the noises they can.

The three men struggle to restrain Tarzan. "Quick, before we blow it" Mike whispers in panic. The three men easily carry Tarzan to the helicopter with no resistance. Greg gets into the helicopter with Doc and Anika while Mike, Tarzan and the youngest guy step into the other helicopter. They make it to the helicopter right before Kala and the rest of the group cover the helicopters, knocking and banging on the windows.

"UH UHH AH" Kala vocalizes as she pounds on the helicopter Tarzan is in. The helicopter with Anika lifts off the ground and leaves first. Apes of all different sizes begin slipping off the helicopter windows. Some of the apes try weighing down the helicopters by holding onto the landing skids. Unsuccessful, all the apes let go and fall to the ground, and Kala is the last to let go. She looks up and the top the helicopter and back down at the ground. She closes her eyes and let's go of the landing skid. Kala falls into the sandy dirt and begins crying. All the apes sit discouraged and watch Kala weep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

. . .

Doc is steering the helicopter while Greg sits beside him. Anika shakes out of sleep and looks down at her tied arms and legs. Doc and Greg are having a side conversation. Without thinking, she growls in anger, "AUUURRG!" Doc and Greg go silent. They slowly turn to look at each other. "Where's my family" She demands.

"They're fine." Doc says. Anika glares out the front windshield of the helicopter.

"You're taking me _away_?" Anika says as a tear falls from one of her eyes. Anika angerly tries breaking away from the ropes. She begins using her teeth to gnaw on the ropes. "Where are we going?!" She screams.

"We don't _want_ to hurt you. Just do what we say." Doc shrugs. Anika stays quiet and glares out the window.

. . .

The two black helicopters come soaring through the gray clouds. The two helicopters land on the top of a white building with a skunk symbol on the side. As they land on top of the white building, Anika begins waking up. Doc opens the helicopter doors and grabs Anika's tied wrists while Greg grabs her tied ankles. "Let go of me!" Anika says while squirming. As they step out of the helicopter, Anika sees two men carrying Tarzan unconscious by his wrists and ankles.

"Did you kill him?!" Anika screams. "You _killed_ him!" Mike and the other guy ignore Anika's outbursts and open the door to the roof. Slowly taking Tarzan inside, Anika begins weeping. "Take us back! We don't want to be here!" Anika cries. Greg and Doc take Anika down the same exit while she squirms the whole way down the hallway. Walking down the stairs and through the long-lit hallway, Anika wrestles with Doc and Greg. They all walk into a hug lab room with equipment and big cages. Doc and Greg struggle to restrain Anika while Mike and the younger guy drag sleeping Tarzan into one of the cages.

"Maybe you should have tranquilized her." Mike suggests.

"Nobody is in danger, she's just throwing a tantrum." Doc Explains. "We'd be struggling to survive if that beast was conscious." He adds as he glances at Tarzan sleeping. Doc and Greg finally get Anika into the cage.

"I want to go home." Anika says calmly. " _We_ want to go home." The four men leave the laboratory with Anika and Tarzan in the cages. Anika lies down in the cage and closes her eyes.

. . .

Jane steps out of bed and sighs. Walking across the bridge in the jungle, Jane sees Kala and the rest of the gorillas huddled in a circle. "I don't see how we can escape this. They already know where we nest." Jane overhears one of the gorillas say to the group as she walks up.

"Hi everyone." Jane greets as she joins the circle. All the gorillas bow their heads.

"We are trying to decide what to do about Tarzan and Anika." Kala mentions to Jane. Jane looks at the ground before responding.

"What options?" Jane hesitantly asks. Kala looks around concerned.

"We love Tarzan and Anika and of course we want to save them, but-" Kala says as another female ape interrupts her.

"But they put us in danger." The female gorilla admits. "Those _men._ Who knows what they want with Tarzan and Anika. Maybe combining our lives did more harm than good. We don't want to be the next victims."

" _Exactly,_ who knows what they'll do to them? This place is all Tarzan knows. I've grown to love living here with you all." Jane explains. "And after all Tarzan has done for us? We're just going to forget about him and Anika?" Jane asks as her tone changes.

"I don't want to forget about them." Kala weeps. "But we may never see them again."

"Perhaps not, but there's always a chance they'll come back. This family bond between Tarzan and all of you has showed me more love than anything in my life. I'm not leaving." Jane smiles.

"Those men wouldn't have showed up if it wasn't for Tarzan." The female gorilla snarls.

"You all wouldn't have survived Clayton's exploitation if it wasn't for Tarzan." Jane shrugs. Everyone stays quiet for a moment.

"There were many occasions we would have been dead without Tarzan." Kala says appearing convinced.

"Tarzan _has_ saved us many times. But we can't depend on him now, we have to move on." The female gorilla looks at Jane and Kala with some understanding.

"I just hope we see them again." Kala says while looking into the sky.

"I'm not Tarzan or a silverback, but I will do my best to help the group." Jane assures. Kala leans in to hug Jane. Kala and Jane begin picking fruit for the group. The female gorilla complies and helps Jane and Kala gather food.

. . .

Tarzan is sleeping in the cage like a dog, with his hair lying over his face. Doc and Mike walk through the lab with white coats, black gloves and dentists' masks on their faces. Tarzan begins shaking out of sleep. He suddenly stands up banging his head on the top of the cage. Tarzan begins screaming like a gorilla. "UUUHH AHH!" Tarzan screams while banging on the sides of the cage. Doc and Mike look at each other slightly terrified. Anika opens her eyes and stands up in her cage easily. Tarzan hears a sound from Anika's cage and stops yelling. "Anika!?" Tarzan blurts as he turns around. "You took my daughter _too?"_ Tarzan turns to look at Doc and Mike.

"Wow he actually speaks." Mike jokes to Doc. Tarzan yells and shakes his cage griping the steel bars.

"Give him something to chill him out, I want to inspect him without getting hurt." Doc says as he puts on latex gloves. Mike grabs a syringe with liquid already in it and injects Tarzan's arm while he shakes the cage bars. Tarzan's limbs go weak, and he falls on his butt in the middle of the cage.

"How ya feelin', Tarzan?" Mike facetiously asks. Tarzan's eyes go low and his back begins to hunch over his crossed legs.

"Let me go." Tarzan slurs. Doc unlatches Tarzan's cage and grabs his arm to lead him out of the cage. Tarzan is too weak and impaired to resist. He takes two steps out of the cage and fall on his stomach. Anika silently shakes in fear.

"Perfect." Doc says with his arms pinned to his hip. Doc gets on his knees and makes sure he can hear Tarzan's pulse. He sticks his hand in Tarzan's long hair and yanks several strands. Tarzan gently groans. Mike takes Tarzan's hair and puts it in a sealed bag. Doc inspects Tarzan's muscular back and each of his joints. "Help me lift his foot, Mike." Doc says with both of his hands gripped around one of Tarzan's ankles. Mike sets down the hair sample and helps Doc lift his calf up. "Wow!" Doc whispers in fascination.

"His _toes._ He has opposable grasping toes." Mike says.

"Finding a human with this gorilla feature? Mike, I see big bucks in our future." Doc smiles as he puts his hand on Mike's shoulder. Doc grabs the measuring tape and lines it up with the gap between Tarzan's big toe and the rest of his toes. "We might actually have an _ape man."_ Doc adds. Anika looks down at her humanlike feet with confusion.

"We aren't gorillas!" Anika interrupts Doc and Mike's concentration. Doc waves his hand at Anika's comment and ignores her.

"I wonder if his spine adjusted to the gorilla lifestyle too." Doc consults touching Tarzan's back. "If his feet developed based on how he used them, his spine must have changed too. Look how pigeon toed he is."

"Walking on two legs _must_ be difficult for him." Mike adds.

"Oh yeah. Adjusting to human locomotion would be very difficult for our buddy Tarzan." Doc acknowledges. "Let's x-ray him." Doc suggests. Mike pulls one of the rolling cages from the medical closet and helps Doc put Tarzan in the cage. "Put one of those buckets in the girl's cage, I don't want any messes." Doc says as he starts pushing Tarzan's cage out of the lab. Mike opens Anika's cage and sets the bucket down. Anika leaps out of the cage onto Mike.

"ARRGG!" Anika screams as she clings onto Mike's face.

"AHH!" Mike yells bumping into all the lab equipment. Doc yanks Anika off Mike's face and puts her back in her cage.

"I could have done it." Doc says slightly annoyed as he pushes Tarzan's cage out of the lab with Mike. Anika kicks the empty bucket with frustration. Anika hears a couple other men speaking in the hallway. Looking out the open lab door, she sees two men in lab coats pushing a cage with a juvenile gorilla sitting in it. Anika's eyes go wide.

. . .

Doc, Mike and Greg walk into the lab laughing as they push Tarzan's cage next to Anika's cage. "I _knew_ it. And you all thought this was a waste of our time." Mike laughs with pride. Tarzan is sitting quietly in the cage wide awake.

"Yeah, yeah, it was a good idea." Doc says. "The world is going love it. A human with gorilla features. I gotta give it to you Mike." Mike sarcastically bows his head.

"His spine is pretty straight." Greg mentions as he looks at the x-rays of Tarzan's spine.

"Amazing, right?" Mike comments. "This human raised by gorillas has obtained physical gorilla characteristics."

"I can't wait to see how his daughter compares." Greg brings up.

"I don't think her characteristics will be as significant." Doc contradicts. "Give them these carrots and let's go." Doc hands Greg eight big carrots. Greg puts four carrots in each of their cages and dims the lights. All three of them walk out of the lab and shut the door. Anika grabs the steel metal bars of her cage ignoring the carrots.

"Are you okay, dad?!" Anika anxiously asks.

"Eat your food, you must be hungry." Tarzan says while munching on one of the carrots. Anika takes a bite of one of her carrots and begins crying.

"How are we going to get back home?" Anika weeps. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"I don't know, Anika. It seems like they really want me." Tarzan lowers his head. "I think you'll be able to escape and create a life." Tarzan says with hesitation.

"What do you mean, dad? We're both going to get out of here." Anika tells Tarzan.

"I think these men have bigger plans for me, Anika. There's more hope for you." Tarzan explains. "Proving we're human to these men is going to be much harder for me. I don't know how to act civilized. I had no idea there was others like me until I met your mother. At this point, I feel like more of an Ape than a man anyway."

"So this is why you didn't want to leave the jungle?" Anika asks. "You knew it was going to be scary like this?" A few tears fall from Anika's face.

"I didn't know what it was going to be like. Hey, hey don't cry anymore." Tarzan reaches his hand through the steel bars and watches Anika weep. "You're going to be okay Anika. _We're_ going to be okay."

"I wish I was cuddled up with all the gorillas. I wish I was riding the trees, too. I wish could do everything I took for granted." Anika cries.

"It's too late to be talking about regrets, Anika." Tarzan says. "We should stay hopeful and look toward the future." Tarzan takes one more bite of his carrot. "We just need to stay hopeful."

"You need to stay hopeful _too_ dad. I don't know how I could continue life without you. I need you more than these white coat men need you." Anika lies down and quietly weeps herself to sleep. Tarzan curls up in a ball and shuts his eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

. . .

Kala is sitting on a branch with a half-eaten mango in one hand and a whole mango in the other. Jane swings next to Kala from one of the hanging vines and carefully sits down.

"It's kind of hard to enjoy these mangos without Tarzan here to sneak up behind me and scare me." Kala smiles at the half-eaten mango and takes a small bite. One of the male juveniles of the group sitting on a branch lower than Kala and Jane hears munching noises. He stops chewing the bite he just took from a mango and turns his head.

"Hey- did you guys hear that?" The juvenile says while looking under and behind himself.

"It's probably just one of the others eating, Simon." Kala kindly replies while she rolls her eyes. Simon ignores Kala's remark and starts to follow the noise. Simon slides down to a lower branch on his stomach and looks in all directions again. He quietly looks through a cluster of leaves to his left and sees a larger dead rodent with its' stomach and intestines torn out on the ground. A small leopard is trying to eat a piece of the rodent a few feet away from the body. Simon's eyes go wide, and he slowly climbs back up the branch.

"Kkala." Simon stutters and looks around nervously. "I think we should go by the shore. I just saw a- a leopard cub." Jane and Kala gasp.

"A _leopard?_ Are you sure that's what you saw?" Kala looks down at Simon skeptically. Simon nods. Kala stares at Simon and climbs down the branch to follow him. Simon puts his finger on his upper lip.

"Shhh." Simon softly mutters. Simon moves the cluster of leaves for Kala to see. A larger leopard is licking her paws as her cub munches on the dead rodent next to her.

"That _is_ a leopard." Kala whispers to Simon with wide eyes. "A family." Kala says as her eyes relax. Simon lets go of the leaves helping Kala see.

"A family?!" Simon stares at Kala appalled. Kala waves her hand to tell Jane to come down from the higher branch.

"What is it?" Jane asks as she swing down from the branch. Simon and Kala both signal Jane to be quiet.

"We all need to get out of here- fast." Kala says with a serious expression. "Leopards, Jane." Kala whispers. "They're going to be hungry again." The female leopard and her cub begin walking under the tree bed toward the opposite way of the rest of the gorillas. Kala, Simon and Jane watch the leopards walk under them and their jaws drop. They watch the leopards until they disappear into the jungle. Jane looks at Kala and Simon astonished.

"What are we going to do!?" Jane quietly trembles.

"We need to migrate away from shore." Kala anxiously begins climbing down the tree. Jane and Simon follow her.

"We can't _leave_. Suppose Tarzan and Anika come back? You know they'll go to the treehouse first." Jane says as she struggles to keep up with Simon and Kala moving down the tree. "What's Tarzan going to think when he sees our abandoned home?"

"They won't find us alive if we stay here another day." Kala calmly points out. "Tarzan would understand. We can't defend ourselves, Jane." Jane stops moving down the branches and looks at the treehouse through the trees. She glances at Kala and Simon as they almost reach the ground.

"Are you sure it's safer to leave than stay?" Jane hesitantly asks. Kala looks up at Jane and nods. Jane quickly climbs down.

"But Tarzan and-" Jane says.

"They'll know where to find us." Kala interrupts. "I don't want to lose any infants. We can't defend ourselves without a silverback, or Tarzan. That mother is going to be hunting for two." Kala says. "Start telling the group we need to move, Simon." Kala and Simon begin walking toward the mango trees. Jane watches them puzzled for a moment then begins walking toward the treehouse. She walks across the bridge and goes inside the house. She opens the door slowly and looks at each of Tarzan and Anika's belongings from the doorway. Tarzan's blue suit draped over a vine, the picture of his Parents in the original broken frame and the wooden comb Jane gifted him. Anika's clothes from England draped over the vine with Tarzan's suit, a stuffed bear she sleeps with, and stones she has collected sitting on the wooden shelf. Jane grabs her bag, floppy hat and light coat. She looks at everything in the treehouse one more time and walks out. All the gorillas of the group are glancing up at Jane from the bottom of the treehouse. Jane giggles with embarrassment and makes her way down. As Jane approaches, Kala makes eye contact and points toward the jungle. Jane smiles as she joins the group, and they begin moving away from shore.

. . .

Doc, Greg and Mike open the lab doors and turn the lights on. Anika opens her eyes and looks up at the men and looks over at Tarzan still sleeping in the cage. Ignoring Tarzan, the three men approach Anika's cage and begin studying her.

"Her feet look nothing like her father's feet." Doc says while pulling his glasses down his nose. Anika grabs her toes shyly.

"She's sitting more like a human too." Mike adds.

"I think we can assume her spine is straighter than his." Doc indicates. "Let's observe their behavior now." Doc begins pulling Anika's cage toward the lab exit. Greg and Mike begin rolling Tarzan's cage in the same direction. Tarzan carefully opens his eyes and jumps on all fours startled. Tarzan's breathing softens as he glances at Anika and the men pushing his cage.

"Is the food in there?" Doc turns to Mike.

"Yup. All kinds." Mike responds. The scientists push the cages into a big room with a glass wall. Doc slides open the glass door and pushes Anika's cage inside while the others follow with Tarzan's cage. They open both of their cages and jog toward the exit of the glass room. Artificial trees are sticking out of the ground with vines connecting to all parts of the terrarium and woodchips surrounding the room. Two large jungle gyms are sitting in the middle of the room along with a variety of food in the corner. All kinds of leaves, bamboos, fruits along with meats, cooked vegetables, grains and sugary desserts are sitting on a table. Doc closes the sliding glass door once Mike and Greg step out of the terrarium. They all sit in lab chairs gathered along a tall table leaned against the outside of the glass terrarium.

"Let's see how different they actually are." Doc says as him and the others pull out notebooks and pencils. Anika slowly walks out of her cage looking in all directions. She looks at Tarzan then forces herself to look at the scientists on the other side of the glass. Anika comes out of the cage walking on two legs and Tarzan walks out of the cage on all fours. Anika sprints into Tarzan's arms to hug him. Tarzan looks around hesitantly then puts his hand on Anika's head and hugs her back. The scientists watch their actions closely. Anika loosens her grip on Tarzan and steps away from him. Anika looks up and around the entire glass dome frightened. She crouches on the ground and grabs a handful of cut up woodchips and looks at them carefully.

"What is this?" Anika angerly throws the woodchips. Tarzan watches Anika move toward the vines and trees. "These trees aren't _real."_ Anika snarls. Tarzan walks toward the trees on his knuckles and feet.

"Tarzan really can't walk on two legs." Greg says while he writes in his notebook.

"His daughter walks just like us." Mike adds. While Anika inspects the trees, vines and jungle gyms, Tarzan glances at the men writing on the other side of the glass. Doc looks up and makes eye contact with Tarzan.

"They're comparing us." Tarzan says quietly. "Looks like they're recognizing our differences pretty easily too." Ignoring the scientists, Tarzan starts to smell all the different kinds of food. Walking on all fours, Tarzan approaches the table with fruits, vegetables, meats, breads, and desserts. Tarzan coughs in disgust after he sniffs the chicken and beef. Anika heads toward the food table skeptically after hearing Tarzan cough. Tarzan picks up one of the cooked stump nose fish and takes a big bite out of it. "Mmm try this fish Anika, it's cooked better than ever." Tarzan slowly chews with his eyes closed. Anika eats a piece of the fish in Tarzan's hands. Unimpressed, Anika moves down the table, grabs a guava fruit and takes a bite. The smell of sweet and savory sugar distracts her from the fruit she's eating. She moves toward the cakes, ice creams and pies. Smelling each sugary dessert, Anika sticks her tongue out and licks the chocolate ice cream sitting on the table. Anika's eyes go wide, and she begins licking more of the ice cream.

"What is this stuff, dad?" Anika asks as she continues to slurp up the ice cream. Tarzan dips his fingers in the cold ice cream and licks his fingers. Tarzan's face goes sour and he looks at the ice cream with dissatisfaction.

"I don't know but I've never tasted _anything_ like that." Tarzan emphasizes. Tarzan grabs a guava fruit, a bundle of leaves and climbs to the top of one of the jungle gyms. He sits with his feet together and alternates taking bites from the leaves and the fruit. Anika moves toward the chicken and beef and takes a big whiff of it all. She rips off a piece of the steak and eats it.

"Wow." Anika whispers to herself as she chews. Anika takes another bite of the steak and reaches for a chicken leg.

"She's sure liking the human food." Mike points out.

"Yeah and Tarzan is still acting like a gorilla." Doc smiles as he writes something down. Tarzan finishes the fruit in his hand and tosses the rest of the leaves he didn't eat. He uses the vines to swing off the jungle gym. Tarzan approaches Anika with disgust as she munches down all the meats and desserts.

"That stuff is _good_ to you?" Tarzan asks with a sour face. Anika nods with her face full of food. Tarzan pats Anika's back while she eats. Tarzan begins munching on a mango while he observes Anika ingest all kinds of foreign food.

"Well he walks and eats like a gorilla. I'm shocked he has this much language ability." Doc declares.

"Oh yeah, he couldn't act civilized if he wanted to." Mike agrees. "He's so used to being a vegetarian; the meat would probably make him sick." Mike says.

"And the girl has no issues walking bipedally or eating human food." Doc points out. "She'll fit into society just fine. We may have wasted our time kidnapping this one." Doc suggests as he glares at Anika through the glass. Tarzan finishes the mango and moves under one of the artificial trees shading the bright lights. He begins creating a shallow excavation in the wood chips. He crawls around in about three circles then lays down like a dog. Anika belches after she finishes tearing the meat off the chicken leg. She walks to the tree Tarzan is laying under.

"I've never felt so satisfied!" Anika yawns as she approaches Tarzan. Anika lifts Tarzan's limp arm and lays underneath it. "Did you like the food, dad?" She says while looking up at Tarzan.

"I wish I liked the food." Tarzan anxiously utters.

"Well they definitely sleep like gorillas." Doc adds. "I still think the girl is useless to us."

"Nobody would be impressed with her." Greg agrees.

"Tarzan is too far gone." Mike chuckles. "That man will never be civil."

"I'm going to make some calls, boys." Doc mentions as he closes his notebook. "Soon the whole world will know about this ape man. Dim the lights in the glass dome. Let's call it a day."

"What about the girl? What are we going to do with her?" Mike asks before getting ready to leave.

"I'm not sure." Doc admits. "I guess we're going to keep her until we figure out what to do." Greg dims the lights in the dome and proceeds to exit with Mike and Doc.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

. . .

The sky is cloudy, and the jungle is still. Jane is carrying on a few feet behind the gorillas. Kala is walking at the end of the line and periodically glancing at Jane as she tries to keep up. "I am _exhausted_." Jane throws her hands to her side and she stops trampling. Kala looks back at Jane and begins approaching her.

"We're almost there, Jane." Kala assures. "There's a place to nest up here." Jane sighs and begins walking again. High pitched growling is coming from one of the bushes. Simon is at the front of the group and begins walking cautiously. He looks at all the females and infants standing behind him with terror. The infants grab their mother's chests and Simon signals the group to stay back. An angry cub slowly prowls out of the bush roaring at Simon. All the gorillas look at each other puzzled. Jane and Kala catch up to the group without noticing the leopard cub. "We can nest there." Kala points ahead and makes eye contact with the cub standing in front of the rest of the group. She grabs Jane's shirt as she steps away from the cub and the group. Jane's eyes go wide as she looks up. A large leopard steps out of the bush, followed by two other growling leopards. The cub looks up at them with content.

"Run!" Simon shouts as he remains standing in front of the leopards. All the females begin sprinting with their infants hanging onto their backs. The three leopards charge pass Simon and begin chasing the females with infants. Jane and Kala hide behind a nearby fallen tree. As they crouch down, a leopard catches up to one of the females and manages to trip her. She falls on her face and her infant flings off her back onto his stomach. The leopard ignores the female gorilla and begins approaching the infant slowly. She looks up at the leopard with dirt on her face.

"No! No!" The female attempts to yell while reaching toward the leopard. She gets up and grabs a stick. She grabs her infant and tucks him in her stomach before the leopard can reach him. She waves the stick to keep the leopard away. As she begins fleeing, the leopard pounces onto her back. The gorilla attempts to knock the leopard off while the leopard clings onto her. The leopard leaves four bloody streaks on the gorilla's back and bites into her shoulder. "AUUHH!" The female gorilla roars in pain. The infant begins squealing and skipping away from his mother and the leopard. Jane and Kala nervously glance at each other. Kala leaps over the log hiding her and Jane.

"Uuh ahh." Kala calls the infant quietly. The infant slows down and looks around frantically. He looks behind himself and eventually makes eye contact with Kala. He looks at the leopard and looks back at Kala nervously. The leopard and gorilla are growling and roaring as they wrestle each other. Kala reaches her arm out and the infant trots over and clings onto her. He climbs up her arm and grabs her chest. Kala looks down at the infant and forces a smile. Kala runs back to the fallen tree that Jane is hiding behind and crouches down with the infant in her arms.

"Oh my!" Jane whispers. The leopard wrestles the gorilla on her stomach and begins biting into her back. The gorilla's groans are becoming weaker.

"Please." The female gorilla says with a raspy voice. The leopard takes one more bite from her back and begins dragging her by her arm. The leopard drags her toward the rest of the leopards chasing the females and infants. Kala begins crying softly, trying to hide her tears from the infant. Jane begins weeping more obviously than Kala.

"She, she's gone. We lost Barb." Jane cries. Kala glances at Jane.

"I _know._ I thought this would be better for us." Kala hides her tears. "I just wanted all of us to be _safe_." her voice cracks. Jane scooches closer to Kala and puts her arm around her back. Jane glances at Kala and looks down at the shaking, terrified infant.

"Hey little guy." Jane reaches down to touch his head. The infant slowly dodges Jane's hand. "It's okay, you're safe." Jane smiles. "We all agreed migrating seemed like the best option, Kala." Jane redirects her focus to Kala. "Of course, you didn't want this to happen." Jane side hugs Kala. Jane steps over the fallen tree and Kala follows with the infant on her back. Gorilla screams begin echoing through the jungle. Jane and Kala look at each other concerned.

"Let's follow those noises." Kala mentions as she begins walking faster. Jane and Kala begin ducking under branches, running through bushes and jumping over overgrown tree roots to reach the gorilla sounds. As they run through a bush, something makes them suddenly stop. The whole group of gorillas is huddled up by a tree shaken. The infants are occasionally letting out cries. All three of the leopards have one of the dead gorilla's limbs in their mouths. The cub trots beside them as they drag the gorilla away. Kala and Jane look at each other puzzled and stand still. They watch the leopards take away the dead gorilla until they can't see the leopards anymore.

"Is everyone okay?" Jane frantically asks. Some of the females have claw marks on their shoulders and backs.

"We're okay." One of the females replies. "All of our babies are okay. We're all breathing." A tear falls from one of her eyes.

"Yes, all the babies _are_ alive." Kala emphasizes.

"This wouldn't have happened if we had a leader. If we had Tarzan." Simon informs.

"I know." Kala looks at the ground concerned. "We need to do better. We need to look after each other until Tarzan, or another leader comes." Kala states.

"Another leader?" Jane looks at Kala confused.

"That could have been any of us in Barb's situation." Kala mentions as she looks at Jane and all the females of the group.

"We aren't going to survive without a leader!" Simon shouts with his arms thrown in front of him.

"We can't wait around for Tarzan _forever."_ Kala agrees. "Losing females and infants will become a regular occasion." A tear falls from one of Kala's eyes. "And we will always wonder when it's going to us or one our babies." She looks down at the infant clinging onto her chest. "Who's going to be the next meal for those leopards?"

"We all have to care for little Arthur." Jane smiles at the infant in Kala's arms.

"He's an orphan now." Kala looks down at Arthur. "Barb _needs_ us. He needs us." She expresses. "We need to protect her baby and everyone else in this group."

"What are we going to do?" Jane asks. "What _can_ we do?"

"We might as well go back to shore." Kala unsurely says. "I don't know what's safest for us anymore." Simon and the rest of the gorillas look at each other hesitantly. The females look at Kala skeptically.

"Should we listen to you, Kala?" One of the female gorillas asks politely.

"Of course, we should." Simon interrupts with defense. "She knows better than any of us."

"The leopards know we are going to be here. At least the leopards won't know if we leave." Kala points out. The females all look at each other then look at Kala. Simon and one of the females exchange nods. The whole group stands up and begins following Kala toward shore.

. . .

Anika and Tarzan are laying spread out under the tree in the glass dome. Half of Anika's body is covered in woodchips and her eyes are closed. Tarzan is huddled on his stomach. Muffled chuckles echo outside the room connected to the terrarium. Mike barges the door open with loud cackles and turns on the lights in the terrarium. Greg walks in behind Mike with a wide grin. "I told him not to do it." Greg jokes as he finishes the conversation. Mike smiles and shakes his head while Greg digs in the lab bag. "I wish we didn't have to use these on them." Greg says while inspecting the tranquilizer in his hand.

"Well I'm sure glad we have it." Mike utters sarcastically as he slides open the glass door. Anika and Tarzan jump out of sleep startled. Tarzan gets on his hands and feet and begins looking around disturbed. Anika grabs the fake tree stump and starts trembling in fear.

"We're supposed to leave her here, right?" Greg asks. Mike looks at him and nods. Greg slowly approaches Tarzan standing on all fours. Tarzan makes eye contact with Greg and begins charging him.  
"Ahuh! Ahuh!" Tarzan yells as he sprints after Greg. Dodging Tarzan, Greg leaps to the side. Tarzan runs past him, slams into the glass and falls on his back.

"Tranquilize him!" Mike hollers. Tarzan sits up and rubs the front of his head. Greg sits up and hesitantly fires the tranquilizer at Tarzan's back. Tarzan flinches and falls backwards after a few seconds.  
"That was a close one." Greg sighs in relief. "Let's drag him out of here." Anika's face flusters and her eyes widen. Mike and Greg bend down to lift Tarzan's limbs. Anika hesitates then begins running toward them huddled around Tarzan. Anika sprints to Tarzan and grabs his limp hand.

"You can't separate us." Anika pouts as she clings onto Tarzan's arm. Mike and Greg step away from Tarzan.

"Do you still have the tranquilizer?" Mike tries to look at Greg without Anika noticing. Greg pulls the tranquilizer out of his lab coat pocket and aims it Anika. Once he fires the tranquilizer in her back, Anika attempts to stand up.

"Hey-" Anika begins talking then collapses on her stomach.

"Get her out of the way." Mike insists. Greg grabs Anika's wrists and drags her to the side. Greg pulls the rolling cage closer to Mike and Tarzan. Mike lifts Tarzan's ankles and Greg lifts his arms. They carry him inside the cage and carefully set him down. Mike locks the cage and they prepare to push it. Leaving the glass dome, Mike dims the lights and sluts the sliding door. They push the cage down the hallway until they reach stairs going up and stairs going down.

"Is he getting air lifted or driven to the Zoo?" Greg turns to Mike.

"There's a bus in the back-parking lot waiting to take him." Mike says. "We just need to carry him down these stairs without hurting him." Greg unlatches Tarzan's cage and drags him out by his wrists. Mike catches his ankles before they hit the ground. Step by step they slowly carry him down the flight of stairs. They reach the bottom and head left of the building. Mike pushes through double doors leading outside with his back while holding Tarzan's ankles. Greg walks out the doors holding the other half of Tarzan. A zookeeper is standing next to caged bus with her hands behind her back. She spots Mike and Greg and begins opening the back of the bus. Mike steps into the bus backwards and sets Tarzan's legs down. Greg walks in and sets his arms down.

"He must be a pretty heavy sleeper." The zookeeper jokes.

"Thanks to those tranquilizers." Mike laughs. "We can't control this beast alone." The zookeeper shuts the back door and locks it. An older man wearing a grey dress suit steps out of the passenger of the bus and takes off his sunglasses. He begins stepping toward Mike and Greg.

"Hey guys! It's so great to finally meet you." The man greets. "I'm Dr. Murphy." He grabs Mike and Greg's hands to shake. "I'm a Physical Biologist working with government."

"Mike." Mike says while letting go of Murphy's hand. "Greg." He points to Greg.

"I look forward to working with you boys. This is beyond anything I've ever heard of." Dr. Murphy smiles.

"I think you're going to be impressed." Mike nervously remarks.

"Well the news team is supposed to meet us at the San Diego Zoo in a few hours." Dr. Murphy adds.

"A news' team?" Greg surprisingly asks.

"I hope you guys are prepared to talk about your fascinating discovery. The world wants to hear about it" Dr. Murphy says. Greg and Mike look at each other skeptically. "Shall we?" Dr. Murphy nonchalantly waves his hands toward the van. The zookeeper gets into the driver's spot and Murphy gets inside the passenger seat. Mike and Greg pile in the back seat and they begin driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

. . .

The bus pulls into a huge parking lot filled with cars. They drive through the lot and passed the zoo entrance. The bus pulls up to a gate on the side of the zoo entrance. The zookeeper steps out of the bus and types a code into a key pad. The gate slides open and the she gets back into the vehicle. They drive through the gate and the zookeeper parks the bus backwards facing the building. Everybody begins getting out of the bus. Mike, Greg and the zookeeper immediately start opening the back door of the bus. Murphy begins studying Tarzan from a far.

"Do you guys want to see the habitat Tarzan will be living in first?" The zookeeper asks. Mike and Greg give each other a quick glance.

"I'm sure it will work." Mike responds as he proceeds to step inside the back of the bus. Greg follows him and grabs Tarzan's Ankles while Mike grabs his wrists.

"This way." The zookeeper points as she begins leading. Greg and Mike carry Tarzan into the back way to the zoo. The zookeeper walks into a building connecting to each of the great ape's habitats. They all follow her inside while carrying Tarzan. The building that people walk through to view the animals is on the other side of the habitats. The zookeeper opens the door leading to Tarzan's new habitat. It's a large outdoor gorilla terrain with trees, jungle gyms, long logs and real grass. There's a rock cave and a small pool of water in the corner of the enclosure. Greg and Mike carry Tarzan inside and set him down. The zookeeper closes the door and locks it once they walk out of Tarzan's cage. Murphy, Mike, Greg, and the zookeeper walk outside of the building and see a news crew with cameras and microphones. A news anchor is standing in front of a camera talking with Doc on the mic. Doc is talking and using his hands to explain something to the anchor and the crowd standing behind the camera. Mike and Greg begin approaching Doc. The news anchor notices them and directs her attention to Mike.

"I'm from News channel six." The anchor says. "What are your thoughts about discovering this _ape man_?" She points her mic at Mike's mouth.

"Umm." Mike looks at the ground and back up at the anchor. "Understanding how it's all possible for this man to function as a gorilla, I think-" He looks at Greg and Doc. "Has been the best part." He half shrugs.

"Look mom! There's a man in this one!" A boy attracts everyone's attention as he runs up to the glass. The camera man and the anchor run over to the glass while the crowd follows. Everyone is observing Tarzan quietly. As he opens his eyes and lifts his head, he begins glancing around the enclosure. Tarzan gets on his knuckles and knees and starts sniffing the air. He squints up at the sun and slowly walks around the caged nature. He swings onto the jungle gym and grabs one of the mangos sitting at the top. As Tarzan takes a bite of the mango, he notices the crowd of people staring at him through the glass. "What's wrong with him, mom?" the boy looks up at his mom standing beside him. "Why is he acting like a monkey?" The mother looks down at the little boy speechless and looks back up at Tarzan. She grabs the boy's hand and directs him away from Tarzan's display. The camera man points the camera toward Tarzan's cage and the news anchor walks in front of the camera with the mic in her hand.

"I'm Miranda Vega, and I'm reporting live at the San Diego Zoo. An _ape man_ found in the African Jungle is the new animal on display. I'm with the scientists that found this man living with gorillas." She turns to look at Doc, Mike, and Greg. "Did you know this discovery would get you guys so much recognition?" She points the mic in the middle of the three of them.

"We had some free time to start another project so we picked up this one, but we weren't really sure how successful it would be." Doc begins speaking.

"We found many unique features in Tarzan that we weren't expecting to find in the beginning." Greg adds. Doc and Mike agree.

"What has been the biggest motive for studying this man?" The news anchor points the mic back at them. Doc looks at the camera and awkwardly looks at the ground. Mike looks away without words.

"Umm. Well for me, I think the science and biology has been the biggest motive. Finding a man that has been raised by gorillas since he was a baby has been an experiment within itself." Greg speaks. Tarzan begins sprinting all around the enclosure on his knuckles and knees. The crowd turns their focus to Tarzan as he goes mad. He begins running into the glass and splashing through the pool of water.

"Thank you, guys." The news anchor says while shaking each of their hands. Greg, Mike and Doc observe the crowds watching Tarzan.

"Nice job, boys. All this hard work is going to pay off." Doc says while he puts his arms around Mike and Greg's shoulders. Dr. Murphy begins approaching them.

"Very impressive. It's clear this guy isn't putting on an act." Dr. Murphy says. Doc turns to him with a sour face.

"We obviously already established that." Doc sarcastically glares at Murphy. "Tell us something we don't know." He snarls. Murphy cluelessly walks away with a smile.

"Geez that was kind of rude." Mike looks at Doc puzzled.

"That guy isn't really supporting us. He's just here to get a piece of the credit we've earned." Doc responds. "Don't let him fool you." Mike and Greg turn to each other appalled. "Let's get some tacos or something." Doc adds as he begins walking away from Tarzan's display.

. . .

Jane is folding some of her shirts and fixing up the treehouse after being abandoned for a few days. Jane shakes the dirt off the blanket covering her and Tarzan's leaf bed then lays it back down. She sighs and begins walking out of the treehouse. She walks across the bridge and approaches the group of gorillas lounging in the sand by the shore. Kala is tossing Arthur in the air and playing with him. As Kala lays down and lifts the infant up with her feet, the infant makes eye contact with Jane. Arthur jumps off Kala's lifted feet and sprints after Jane.

"Hello." Jane giggles as the infant affectionately pushes his head against Jane's neck. Kala glances at the ocean and looks again. She begins squinting and walking toward the tide.

"What's that?" Kala nervously says. A man in a small boat is sailing toward the shore. Everyone stops what they are doing and watch the man until he reaches shore.

"Jane! Jane!" The man yells a distance from shore. As he rolls up, he jumps out of the boat and walks the boat the rest of the way in.

"Who are you, sir?" Jane asks suspiciously with sass.

"I'm here to take you back to England, ma'am." The man wearing a crew hat says as he runs out of breath. Jane rolls her eyes.

"Did my daddy send you to 'rescue' me?" Jane squints her eyes in anger. "I don't need rescuing, you can be on your way now." Jane waves her hands as she walks away from the man and his boat.

"It's about Tarzan." The man says. Jane stops walking and turns around.

"What _about_ Tarzan?" Jane looks at the man skeptically.

"Your father sent me here because Tarzan is all over the news. They have him on display at a zoo in America." The man explains.

"At the zoo?!" Jane looks at the man and the group of gorillas with wide eyes. "I can't leave."

"Jane-" The man tries to interrupt.

"No, I'm not going. Just because daddy couldn't live here for more than a year because of his own fears doesn't mean I'm going to give this place up." Jane sternly says.

"He's worried about you." The man argues. "What if they decide to take you too?"

"I think I'll take my chances." Jane snarls. "I'm not abandoning my life with Tarzan. He's alive out there." Jane begins walking away. The man watches Jane walk away and steps back into the boat. He tips his hat to the gorillas and begins paddling away.


End file.
